todos debemos correr al menos una vez
by Kagura23
Summary: intento de humor que pasa cuando sadaharu se lastima y kagura tiene una nueva movilidad... ¿que hará sougo? para no demostrar sus celos


Haber en esta historia está en la clase 3z de ginpachi - sensei así que todos tienen la misma edad menos gintoki esta historia es un OkiKagu

*pensamientos*

Usser: cosa que es obvia ¬.¬ que inteligente soy…  
…: en ese tienes razón- agarrando una bolsa- ahora dame los dulces  
usser: ah cla… que no son míos los gane  
…: mentirosa te los dieron en la fiesta de tu sobrino –mirada acusadora-ahora dámelos o te arruino la historia  
usser: teme-agarrando la bolsa y alcanzándola-toma… ya verás lo que te hare en el fic

*ya está de más decir que Gintama no me pertenece es de Hideaki Sorachi * ahora que comience…

 **Todos debemos correr salvajemente al menos una vez mientras aun eres joven**

Era de mañana habían muchos estudiantes que estaban caminando y pude reconocer a kondo-san junto con zaki así que decidí acercarme para llegar junto a la escuela en eso paso katsura en bicicleta estaba manejando un tanto rápido mientras paso en la parte trasera estaba china aunque está prohibido que vayan dos personas en una bicicleta claro que a ese par de delincuentes no les importa bueno vi a china y ella a mí y que hizo

-nos vemos… sádico aru-mientras se burlaba de el- pareces un abuelito que mira el paisaje aru  
-¡ ¿maldita china… no te rías de mí?! – pero que le pasa me malogro mi hermosa mañana

-En clase-

Como danna no llegaba aun cosa que no es novedad… decidí hablar un poco con katsura a ver que decía en su defensa

-oe ¿que fue eso que vi esta mañana? –Dije mientras golpeaba el libro que leía - ¿acaso vas a involucrarla en algo?  
-¿en la mañana?- pensativo- ahh ¿es acerca de la líder? En realidad no estoy planeando nada… yo no hago cosas perjudiciales para la moral pública – termino de decir mientras volteaba el rostro hacia el otro lado  
-confiesa –mientras agarro el celular, prendo la linterna y le apunto en la cara como si fuera un interrogatorio  
-s-su mascota (sadaharu) fue herido así que la estoy llevando a la escuela  
-*que acaso no fue solo esta mañana* eso es todo – le respondo mirándolo seriamente  
-ahaha -sonríe sé que tiene algo entre manos-la juventud-dice mientras de da unas palmaditas en el hombro  
-tenemos la misma edad en esta historia-eso si me molesta  
-se honesto y también estudia okita-san

Termina diciendo eso me siento un tanto confundido acaso se dio cuenta por qué le pregunte sobre china (pero si eres más que obvio…\cállate usser o te mato) aunque a que se refería con ese 'se honesto' con que debo serlo ¿con china? ¿Conmigo mismo? Joder me dejo sin palabras

-no es la juventud asombrosa Elizabeth…  
-katsura-san en ese uniforme es el mejor –mientras su cartel estaba a espaldas de zura  
-hm –voltea sorpresivamente para ver lo que puso eli  
-¡la juventud es asombrosa¡ -volteando el cartel a la velocidad de la luz –

Los deje sabía que seguir con ellos ya era perdida de tiempo así que decidí busca a china fui a los lugares donde siempre iba pero no la encontraba así que al final solo me quedo la azotea antes de terminar de subir las escaleras escucho un ruido que parece un ave pidiendo auxilio… eso era todo lo que necesitaba la que hacia ese ruido era ella cuando llegue ni siquiera noto mi presencia estaba demasiado concentrada practicando con su flauta

-no importa cuanto lo intentes nunca vas a llegar al *FA  
-cállate los experto que salen en la tv lo hacen fácilmente aru –me dice mientras deja su flauta a un costado  
-si fueras a hacerlo en solo un dia ellos no serían llamados expertos  
-hmp en mi sueño me convierto en la última flautista en este siglo- termina y vuelve a hacer esos sonidos de nuevo  
-el siglo solo acaba de empezar – me acerco un poco a ella -¿…así que ese perro fue herido? ¿Lo golpeaste?  
-oí no soy el tipo de ama que comete violencia domestica aru… solo que estaba enseñándole un nueva técnica a sadaharu el se incapacito- me dijo muy seria… creo  
-…entonces ahora ¿estas usando a katsura en su lugar?-estoy serio quiero saber que me responde  
-hubiera estado bien con eli llevándome… pero gracias a zura no he llegado tarde  
-*él te esta engañando con un poco de paseo…* es tu culpa si llegas tarde…- le digo mientras me siento a su lado-pon en orden tus horarios ve temprano a dormir y así te levantas temprano  
-eso es imposible para los niños de hoy –si se puso molesta y rompió su propia flauta  
-no es imposible-mi cabello tapa mi rostro sé lo que tengo que decirle pero igual es un poco incómodo- yo soy más que suficiente para reemplazar a ese perro  
-huh… de que rayos hablas-me mira esta confundida lo se

Me acerco lentamente a ella agarro su mentó y la acerco a mí se ve hermosa sonrojada doy un pequeño rose a sus labios y antes de que tome conciencia la beso se queda paralizada por un momento, porque luego me comienza a corresponder el beso después de un rato no separamos por la falta de oxigeno

-estúpido sádico… porque no solo me dijiste que estabas celoso aru –dice toda sonrojada mirando al cielo  
-yo no estaba celoso solo quería saber los motivos ocultos de katsura  
-hai hai ya vámonos nos salteamos la clase de gin-chan  
-vamos te llevare a casa

Después de eso cuando llegamos a su casa le dije oficialmente que sea ni novia y de paso que le deje una pequeña marca para que todos se enteren… ya quiero que llegue mañana para verla como se intenta tapar eso

*FA- 4ta nota musical

-omake-

Mientras kagura y sougo hablaban en la azotea

-esto es lo que llamamos 'juventud' Elizabeth es tan deslumbrante ¿no crees?  
\- es tan deslumbrante que hace mi vista borrosa…

Un sorprendido zura siente que alguien le toca la espalda el voltea y se encuentra a queridísimos sensei

-s-sensei… -mirándolo fijamente  
-¿Qué hay de hacer algunos recuerdos deslumbrantes con tu sensei también?-mientras lo acerca peligrosamente a el  
-ah katsura-san huye…  
-a-acaso no r-recibiste el aviso de la corte- termina diciendo todo asustado –ahh sálvenme

Después de eso no se vio a zura (zura janai katsura da) por varias horas…

Fin….

Usser: y eso fue todo mi segundo historia-alzando un puño en señal de victoria-  
gin: pero que m***** es esto que me hiciste en el omake  
usser: no se dé qué me hablas… per-ver-ti-do además a mí me gusta yaoiii –sangre por todos lados-  
gin: serás… mal  
usser: bueno gracias por leer esta historia sé que no es el humor que me gustaría poner pero ice todo lo posible para hacerlo un poco divertido


End file.
